


Stay Toasty

by Hokuto



Series: Durandal and the Security Officer's Excellent Adventures [6]
Category: Marathon (Computer Games)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas on the <em>Rozinante</em> deviates slightly from the standard (when celebrated at all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Toasty

Mark woke up to the sound of something rolling off the replicator shelf and clanging to the floor.

He rolled out of bed in his shorts to see what was going on and found a six-pack of napalm canisters on its side, wrapped in a gigantic, suspiciously shiny red bow. He squinted at it, rubbed his eyes, and said, "Durandal? The hell is this?"

"Your present, of course," Durandal said. "Merry Christmas."

"Uh - thanks," Mark said, tugging at one of the bow's loose ends to see if it could be untied, "but you know I'm an atheist, right? Born and raised."

"Even after experiencing my awesome power, cunning, and general invincibility?"

" _Especially_ after that."

"I suppose it's for the best," said Durandal, "since I wasn't planning to give you the day off, anyway. There's work to do, so you had better appreciate your present."

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute to get dressed up..." He managed to slide the bow off the canisters, wondering what the hell he was supposed to run into that would call for so much napalm, and a second later the answer came to him. "It's an ice planet, isn't it."

"Maybe I'll put a scarf in your stocking. You might need it; there are snow dunes fifty feet high, and that's in the temperate zone."

"Merry fucking Christmas to you, too, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, all my Marathon nonnies! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU. ♥


End file.
